Myth
by DakotaRattlecat
Summary: When a half-dead human is found on the outskirts of Ponyville, everyone is at a loss of what to do. Where did she come from? What happened to her? What will she do now? And how the hell has she never eaten an apple before? Big Mac/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is the first fic I've written for a long time so please be kind. This is also my first My Little Pony fic, pretty much all of the named characters so far are from the show (I looked up their names on mlp wiki, although I did make up the nurses being sisters). Obviously the "mysterious creature" they find is my OC and one of the main characters, so even though she doesn't have much of a part yet, she will.

I really am going to try to stay with this fic because I've been thinking about it for a while.

Alrighty then, here we go!

The engineer ponies were actually making good time for once. The cars were just regular cargo boxes this time and after offloading the new shipment of food and building materials in Appeloosa, they were just hauling empty cars. Since it wasn't too heavy, Steamer, the white and grey second engineer let himself appreciate the scenery a bit. They were still about an hour away from Ponyville so the dusty desert terrain had long been replaced by green fields and a smattering of trees. He had always enjoyed the land around Ponyville because it was so beautiful and easy on the hooves, not to mention there wasn't all that dust getting kicked up in his face by the lead engineer, Promontory.

It was as he was gazing out at the rolling hills that he noticed a figure on the ground ahead of them that was dangerously close the tracks. "Promon!"

The large dark brown pony in front snapped to attention, immediately finding Steamer's cause for alarm. "Braaaaaaake!" he roared. All four ponies locked their legs and dug their hooves into the ground as a pony inside pulled hard on the brake lever. Wheels screamed as the draft ponies braced their rumps against the front of the train and all of them couldn't help but think about how much this was going to hurt in the morning.

The train ground to a halt a few feet behind the figure that they now could see was **definitely** **not** a pony. Warily, Promontory slipped his harness off and walked up to the creature. It was small and gangly with its hind legs much bigger than its front ones. There was no tail on its clothed backside and it was hairless except for a short, scruffy looking mane. The most concerning thing he noticed was the large amount of blood staining its clothes. He snorted nervously, "Hey Steamer, gimme a hand," he and his second in command quickly lifted the animal into the engine before strapping in again and starting forward.

However, Promontory kept glancing skyward. After a few minutes he noticed a rainbow maned Pegasus doing loop-the-loops in the air. "HEY!" he called out.

The blue pony stopped and looked around curiously before spotting the train below her. "You need something?" Rainbow Dash asked the brown work pony, easily keeping pace with the locomotive.

"Yeah, could you go ahead to Ponyville and have a doctor waitin' at the station with an emergency wagon? We found a critter and its hurt real bad."

"No problem!" The blue mare rocketed off toward Ponyville.

It took Rainbow Dash about ten minutes of fast flying to reach the door of Nurse Redheart and her sister Nurse Tenderheart. The Pegasus quickly landed before throwing open the door "Miss Redheart!"

The gentle white pony jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the bandaid she was about to put on a young filly's knee. "My goodness! Rainbow Dash, you scared me! What's wrong?" she gasped before turning back to her patient and applying the bandage.

"You have to come quick! The train ponies found a hurt creature, and they sent me to get you to wait at the station with an emergency wagon. They're probably almost here, we need to go!"

The nurse pony immediately went into emergency mode. She quickly gathered her medical supplies and ran outside to a red wagon her sister had waiting for her. All three ponies then took off towards the station.

By the time they made it there, the train was in sight, rumbling quickly up the tracks. An ugly screeching noise met their ears as the brakes deployed and the locomotive slowly came to a stop in front of them. The engineer ponies slipped out of their yokes and left to get a quick drink except Promontory, who trotted towards the engine house and helped the other pony lower the motionless creature to the ground.

"Oh my," Nurse Redheart exclaimed, as she inspected the unfamiliar animal. "Well, you were right in calling me; these are some very serious injuries."

"Will it live?" the brown stallion asked worriedly.

"I believe so, but we need to get it to the clinic quickly to make sure these wounds don't get infected." She nodded at Rainbow, "Help me get it in the cart."

The blue Pegasus came down from where she was hovering and gingerly picked the creature up by its tattered clothes. It was surprisingly light. The nurse pony helped Rainbow guide the limp body onto the cart before shutting the tailgate.

"Thank you very much for your help," she said to Rainbow. "And thank you for caring enough to stop, Mr. Engineer."

"It was nothin' ma'am," he tipped his striped hat.

"Now please excuse me, I need to get my new patient to the clinic," and with that the nurse sisters galloped away, leaving Rainbow Dash and Promontory to their own devices.

After a moment's thought, the rainbow maned mare zipped back into the sky with only one thought in her mind, _I gotta tell Twilight about this!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I just got an Xbox 360 and its been eating up my time. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed the first chapter, it was reading those reviews that got me in the mood to write more. Hope you enjoy the second chapter!

The large tree that housed the library was oddly loud today, with a pair of singing voices clearly audible from outside. One was higher in pitch and fairly pleasing to the ears, while the other was boyish and borderline painful. Twilight was in the middle of an unusual experiment, the idea of which came from Applejack. The golden earth pony had often told Twilight that the reason her apple trees grew so fast was because she sang to them. Being the ever skeptical pony she was, Twilight just couldn't let it go until she got some hard evidence. So there she was with her loyal, if a little tone deaf, assistant trying to see if singing would affect the speed of a pea plant's growth, although at this rate Twilight was a little concerned Spike's singing would hurt the plant more than help it.

The two were about to go into the second verse of a popular Canterlotian song when the door burst open and Rainbow Dash flew. Being a bit more accustom to her friend's sudden entrances, Twilight simply smiled and turned to face her. "Hi Rainbow, what brings you h-..."

"Twilight! You have to come with me quick! They found this weird creature outside Ponyville and Nurse Redheart's taking it to the clinic!" she panted.

"Weird creature? Are you sure it isn't just an exotic animal, like when you guys freaked out about Zecora?" Twilight asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"YES! This thing doesn't even have hooves and its wearing clothes, plus its legs are all...wonky."

"...Wonky? Well ok then. Spike? Can you put a couple animal encyclopedias in my bags?" amusement still evident on her face, Twilight decided to humor her friend, besides even if she was right and this was just an ordinary animal she had to set her friends straight. "Why don't you go get Fluttershy while I'm getting some things together? After all, she is the animal expert."

"Great idea! I'll meet you there!" Rainbow quickly hopped back into the air and zoomed back out the door, the wind from her wings sucking the door shut. Spike looked over at the purple unicorn as she retrieved her bags from a hook on the wall.

"What do you think it is, Twilight?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh Spike, I'm sure it's just an animal from a different area that these folks haven't ever seen before," she laughed.

"But Rainbow Dash said it was wearing clothes and not many other creatures besides ponies, and the occasional dragon of course, wear clothes." Spike was unsure of the pegasus's claims as well, but he was just too curious to automatically believe them to be false. As they talked, the baby dragon shoved animal books into the saddle bags.

"So someone dressed it up? Just because its wearing clothes doesn't mean it put them on, hey what's that?" the unicorn asked just as Spike was about to put a large red book into the bag. She used her levitation skills to quickly snatch the book from his hands. "_Mythical Creatures of Equestria_? Why are you putting this in there?"

Spike shrugged and took the book back before climbing up onto Twilight's back, "Well what if Rainbow's right? I'm just bringing this in case."

Twilight sighed; she always did tell him to be prepared, even if she was almost 100% positive that they wouldn't need it. "Alright."

Using her magic, she opened the door and they galloped out.

A short ride later, they arrived at the clinic. Spike slid off and they were about to go inside when Rainbow Dash arrived with a worried Fluttershy in tow.

"Oh! Are you sure Nurse Redheart said that the poor thing would be ok?" the yellow pegasus stuttered.

"Yeah, it was pretty banged up though," Rainbow tried, and failed, to reassure her.

Dash pushed the door open and the four friends entered cautiously. A big, white room met their eyes with a row of clean white beds, each surrounded with monitors and other equipment. It was the same as usual, except the last bed on the left had the curtains drawn and soft rustling sounds emanating from it.

"Nurse?" Twilight called as they all walked toward the bed in question.

The curtains shivered before a white pony with a pink mane in a bun poked her head out. She looked tired and some of her mane had fallen out of her bun, "Yes? Oh Twilight, I was hoping Rainbow Dash went to get you. I'm afraid I'm at a bit of a loss as to how to take care of my patient properly," she admitted bashfully. She quickly stepped out and pulled the curtains away to reveal the creature. Fluttershy, Spike, and Twilight gasped as they moved in for a closer look.

Although the creature was mostly covered by a white sheet they could still make out its thin figure. It had very long back legs and very short front legs. _It looks bipedal_, Twilight thought to herself. It was laying flat on its back, a very hard and uncomfortable feat for a pony and just as Rainbow had described, it didn't seem to have any hooves. The creature's neck was very short and almost looked too weak to support its round head that completely lacked a muzzle. An unruly brown mane covered the top of its head, but instead of continuing down the back of its neck, it stopped right where the skull ended. Its chest was fairly flat, a pair of odd looking mounds being the only noticeable feature they could make out from beneath the sheet. Twilight immediately wheeled around and began searching feverishly through her books.

Now that it had been cleaned up and had its shredded clothing removed, Rainbow Dash could finally see how nasty its wounds really were on its face and neck, and if the rest of its body looked anything like them, Rainbow knew the poor critter was in for a world of hurt when it woke up. A large gash carved up from the left side of its neck up past its jaw-line to the middle of its cheek. There was a fair sized knick on the other side of its forehead, and a big chunk of gauze covered its right shoulder, hiding what the blue pony was sure was another horrific injury from sight. She smiled slightly as Fluttershy immediately started questioning the nurse about how bad of it was and whether or not it would be in pain. On the other hand Twilight remained silent. She had already run through all but one of her encyclopedias and she still didn't have any answers. With an angry grunt she snapped the book shut and tossed it back in her bag.

"No dice?" the blue pegasus questioned.

"Nothing even close," Twilight sighed, "What about you, Fluttershy? Have you ever seen anything like this?"

The shy pony shook her head, "No."

"Wait! I think I found it!" Spike called excitedly from where he was sitting on the neighboring bed. Everyone turned to look at him and Twilight was shocked to see _Mythical Creatures of Equestria_ lying open in his lap. "Its right here, something called a "Hyooman"," he said before turning the book around for everyone to see.

Twilight was amazed to see a very similar creature drawn on the page of the old tome. It too had long legs, short arms, no tail, and stood on its back legs like Twilight had though. She carefully levitated the book out of his claws and began to read aloud.

"_Little is known about the mysterious hyooman, as it is rarely ever seen. It is said to speak like pony-kind and it's ingenuity it legendary. Despite their weak bodies and nonexistent magical powers, they are violent creatures who often fight amongst themselves for the strangest reasons. Hyoomans come from a sickly world where no one controls the sun or weather. Be wary of these beasts, for their high intelligence can make them deadly foes._"

All eyes in the room were drawn to the motionless figure on the bed. "Well, I doubt it can do any harm right now," Twilight said, trying to push the fear the eerie text had inspired into the back of her mind.

"Uh, just in case, why don't I get Applejack," Rainbow Dash said nervously, "If there's one pony I'd want on my side during a fight it's her."

"Agreed," said Spike.

"Alright, I'll be right ba-..." The hyooman twitched slightly in the bed.

Everyone stiffened, and a soft moan escaped its chapped lips.

"I'm gonna kill whoever put that grenade there," it grumbled. Its eyes fluttered to life and it looked at the ponies gathered around the bed. The entire room was dead silent.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Got distracted again, sorry, and once again thanks for the reviews, this story probably wouldn't get very far without them to get me revved up again. Sorry the chapter is so short but its almost 2 in the morning and I'm too tired to write more. Enjoy!

Dylan stared dumbly at the odd colored horses surrounding her. _Actually, they're too small to be horses, maybe ponies?_ She thought, before shaking herself, exactly what species they were didn't matter, what mattered was that they were with her in a hospital room that she didn't remember being put in. "Well this is probably the most interesting delusion I've had in a while."

Her words seemed to startle the animals a bit, who had been watching her intently. Now that her vision had cleared a bit more, she noticed that two of them had wings, one had a horn, and sitting on the bed next to her's was a little purple and green dragon. "Definitely the most interesting."

The purple unicorn cocked its head, "What do you mean delusion?"

Dylan's eyebrows lifted in surprise, pain induced delusions rarely talked back. "You can talk? Well that's new, but it doesn't matter, you'll all go away when the pain killers kick in."

The ponies looked at each other before the purple one spoke again, "I don't think you understand, we're real. In fact you're the one who shouldn't exist, hyoomans are supposed to be a myth."

"Well obviously not if there's one right in front of us," said the rainbow-maned pony, who had started to hover near the foot of her bed.

Dylan frowned and made to sit up, only to squeak in surprise when she realized that the sheet was the only thing covering her. "Where are my clothes!" she yelped.

A white pony stepped forward, "I had to get at your injuries and your clothes were so badly torn that I put them aside."

She groaned and slumped back into the bed, only to wince as the sudden movement irritated the wound on her neck. _Wait a minute._ She didn't feel pain during her previous delusions, but even now she felt the throb of the wounds covering her front. Realization came crashing down on her and she sat bolt upright, clutching the sheet to her chest. "You're real!" she stuttered, pointing at the purple unicorn who had spoken earlier. It looked confused, but nodded. "But, that's not possible! Unicorns don't exist!" Her head started to hurt and it desperately tried to get a handle on the situation. "Where am I?"

"You're in Ponyville, in the land of Equestria," the unicorn said cautiously, "you were found outside of town by the train tracks."

Dylan was pretty sure she was going to have a heart attack, if she didn't calm down. She tilted her head back, ignoring her neck's protests, closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. _So you're in some weird land where ponies talk, so what. They at least seem more civil than a lot of humans you've met since the Fall. The important thing is that you're alive, and you're safe. _"Do you know how I got here?" Dylan asked suddenly as she opened her eyes and looked at the unicorn.

"No, and I take it you don't know either?"

She shook her head, "I only remember getting knocked out during the explosion."

"I'll have to research this, but until I figure out what's going on, lets take care of you first. My name's Twilight Sparkle," the unicorn indicated the dragon behind her, "that's my assistant, Spike, the two Pegasus over there are Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, and the one who fixed you up is Nurse Redheart."

She listened quietly as Twilight introduced everyone, "My name's Dylan, sorry I freaked out earlier, but I'm sure you can understand why."

Spike hopped off of the bed and laughed, "Yeah, imagine Fluttershy waking up in a room full of humans, she'd be so scared her head would explode!"

The yellow Pegasus blushed but giggled all the same. Twilight smirked at her assistant before turning back to the human, "So uh, I'm afraid we don't know much about you and I hate to have to ask but, are you a male or female?"

"Female," she said, running her fingers through her short hair, "Although with the way I dress, most other humans can't tell."

"What I want to know is what happened to you?" Rainbow Dash asked, curiosity alight in her eyes, "I mean you look like you got in a fight with an angry manticore!"

The girl's face darken, "My world isn't a very...pleasant place right now. There was this huge war that caused a bunch of countries to fall apart, including my own. The government disintegrated and the nation fell to anarchy. Lately its gotten so bad, you have to fight through at least five raiders just to get some breakfast. A gang found the place I was holed up in and wanted to take it for themselves, I was trying to fight them off when they threw in an explosive." She shook her head solemly, " what you see here was caused by the shrapnel."

The ponies stared at her in astonishment. "Wow, I guess the myth that you guys fight a lot was true." Dash said quietly.

"Well, regardless of what happened, you're safe now," Twilight said.

Dylan smiled, "Um, I hate to ask for more, but do you think I could get some new clothes? I kinda need some since my old ones are too messed up."

Twilight grinned, "Sure, and I know just the place."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I actually started this chapter a while ago but I wasn't sure where it was going so it sat half finished for a long time, well I finally came back and finished the chapter. Sorry it's taking so long to get to Big Mac, but he should finally be appearing in the next chapter.**

Dylan shuffled awkwardly through Ponyville with a sheet pulled tightly around her, forming a sort of makeshift cloak. It was warm outside, and while she supposed she didn't really need to wear clothes anymore (the ponies didn't seem to understand her anatomy so she knew they wouldn't know what they were looking at) but old habits die hard. Just like all humans she'd been conditioned to wear clothing since she was a child, walking around naked, outside, just would feel wrong.

Nurse Redheart had checked her over, and while her wounds were pretty nasty, there wasn't anything further she could do beyond cleaning and binding them. All in all, Dylan thought she came out of the attack fairly well, considering how bad it could have been. She had a deep laceration that ran from her collarbone up to her cheek and a small chunk of skin missing from her forehead. Her right shoulder was pretty chewed up, but her forearms had taken the brunt of the shrapnel, she probably raised them to shield herself at the last second. They were covered in deep gashes so both were bound up to her elbow, her shins were not much better off, since she had been sitting behind a wall when the grenade flew over. Her wounds were painful, but with a healthy coating of salve at the clinic they were bearable enough to walk. Twilight had offered her a ride to their destination, but after eyeing the pony's small size, she figured she might hurt her new acquaintance if she accepted. So here she was limping down the street, wearing nothing but the linens from the hospital bed, flanked by a pair of Pegasus on one side, and unicorn and dragon on the other.

She couldn't help but notice the shocked gazes of the other residents as they caught sight of her, many simply squeaked in fear before dashing into their houses. Dylan chuckled, it was awkward but definitely preferable to being chased away or flat out attacked, she was in no shape to fight. Not that she would have any hope at wining if it did come down to a fight, most of the mares shoulders came up to her rib cage and even the smaller ones outweighed her by several hundred pounds.

Eventually they came upon a little dress shop, complete with equine mannequins in the windows modeling all manner of frilly, sparkly clothes. Try as she might, Dylan couldn't keep the disgust from showing on her face. Even before the war she hadn't been the girly type, opting for comfort over fashion and the Fall only made her firmer in her belief that over embellished clothes served no purpose.

Seeing her face, Rainbow Dash giggled, "I know how you feel, her style doesn't do much for me either, but she's probably the only one who can make clothes for you. I'm sure we can get her to tone it down...maybe."

A little less than reassured, Dylan hiked her sheet up a little higher and opened the door. The inside was a lot like the outside, sporting frills, ribbons, and gems in every available space.

"Rarity?" Twilight called looking around.

A voice floated in from another room, "Is that you, Twilight? I'm in the studio."

The ponies quickly trotted through an open door near the back of the lavish room, but Dylan hung back a bit, nervous about this "Rarity" and her reaction to Dylan being human. Cautiously, she peeked around the doorway. The room beyond was much brighter than the rest of the store, courtesy of a huge window at the back. Along one wall sat several dresses in various stages of being finished, while the other wall was covered in shelves laden with fabric. A small table sat near the window with a sewing machine perched on top. The others had gathered behind a purple maned, white unicorn who was currently pinning something to one of the dresses.

Twilight was the first to speak up, "Sorry to bother you, Rarity, but we don't think there's anyone else who could help us."

Rarity smiled but continued working, "Oh come now, Twilight, I always have time for my friends, what can I help you with?"

"Well, we have a bit of a problem," she paused to see if the seamstress was going to turn around, when she didn't Twilight continued with a grin, "A _clothing_ problem."

The white unicorn whipped her head around so fast Dylan was shocked she didn't get whip-lash.

"Clothing? Well, you've obviously come to the right pony!"

Rainbow laughed, "Great, cause this is kinda a unique case." She turned, moving out of the way so Rarity could see past her to the human in the doorway.

Rarity squealed and backed up several paces, "What is _that_!"

The human in question glared indignantly as Twilight gave a nervous laugh, "Uh "that" is a human. Her name's Dylan and..." she was cut off as Rarity galloped past her.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that, I mean what is she _wearing_? It's hideous! Is that a bed sheet?" she asked, her face twisted in horror.

Dylan's gaped before choking out, "Yes?"

"Oh darling! We've got to fix you up right now!"

Fluttershy nervously stepped forward and took a bundle from beneath one of her wings, "These were her clothes, you can use them to make a pattern...maybe. If you want to."

The ratty clothes were promptly levitated to the table and spread out as Rarity pushed a still very shocked Dylan over to a mirror in the corner. "Alright, take it off."

"What?" the girl sputtered.

"The sheet, take it off so I can see what I'm making clothes for," Rarity said.

"I just want you to make a couple replicas of my old clothes; you don't need to design me a wardrobe!"

The unicorn snorted and moved over to where the clothes lay, "Are you sure? These are awfully...plain."

"That's all I want."

Rarity sighed, but gave in and began pulling fabric from the shelves.

A while later, Dylan was once again fully clothed and much calmer about her situation. Being naked just had a way of making you feel vulnerable and that was one feeling Dylan absolutely detested. Thanking Rarity for her help, she and the others were about to leave when the shop door jingled and someone stepped in.

"Well hi there, sugar cube!"


End file.
